


Inchiostro

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Azul is a baby octo!, BABY OCTO!, Jamil is very patient, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Jamil spostò lo sguardo verso la parte destra dell’armadietto che stava controllando, alla ricerca di confezioni ancora integre e utilizzabili di latte di cocco. Già essere costretto a usare la cucina della scuola perché qualche sprovveduto studente del suo Dormitorio aveva messo a soqquadro quella di Scarabia – per uno ordine strano di Kalim, a quanto aveva capito dalle loro giustificazioni farfugliate – non lo metteva di buon umore, men che meno non trovare quello che gli serviva per finire il suo spuntino serale.Sospirò e guardò in basso, sul bancone orizzontale: un brik bianco con una bella noce di cocco disegnata sul fianco spiccava vicino al lavello, accanto alle uova disposte sulle file di cartone. Si sciolse appena in un sorriso, che venne frantumato dallo spalancarsi improvviso della porta d’ingresso.-Ora ti prepariamo il budino, ma stai calmo!Floyd Leech aveva ancora la gamba tesa in avanti, con la quale aveva dato un calcio poderoso alle ante di legno, quando si accorse della sua presenza.-Ah, serpentello! Ci sei tu qui!
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper
Kudos: 5





	Inchiostro

**Author's Note:**

> Un’altra JamiAzu perché ormai sono abbonata anche a questa ship (tipo, ogni scusa è buona per scrivere di loro).  
> La canzone che a una certa Jamil canta (assieme ad Azul) è, ovviamente, Notti d’Oriente di Aladdin, per onorare una sorta di headcanon che io e Martina abbiamo costruito (che comprendeva tutto quello che ci sta in questa fanfic in pratica) e che mi piaceva onorare, tipo. È la versione non censurata degli anni ’90, giusto per chiarire.

  
  
  
  
Jamil spostò lo sguardo verso la parte destra dell’armadietto che stava controllando, alla ricerca di confezioni ancora integre e utilizzabili di latte di cocco. Già essere costretto a usare la cucina della scuola perché qualche sprovveduto studente del suo Dormitorio aveva messo a soqquadro quella di Scarabia – per uno ordine strano di Kalim, a quanto aveva capito dalle loro giustificazioni farfugliate – non lo metteva di buon umore, men che meno non trovare quello che gli serviva per finire il suo spuntino serale.  
Sospirò e guardò in basso, sul bancone orizzontale: un brik bianco con una bella noce di cocco disegnata sul fianco spiccava vicino al lavello, accanto alle uova disposte sulle file di cartone. Si sciolse appena in un sorriso, che venne frantumato dallo spalancarsi improvviso della porta d’ingresso.  
-Ora ti prepariamo il budino, ma stai calmo!  
Floyd Leech aveva ancora la gamba tesa in avanti, con la quale aveva dato un calcio poderoso alle ante di legno, quando si accorse della sua presenza.  
-Ah, serpentello! Ci sei tu qui!  
Jamil lo guardò con occhi spalancati, immaginando che il motivo di tutto quel trambusto fosse la cosa che si era avviluppata alle sue braccia. Un minipolpo con gli occhi fin troppo simili a un certo altro polpo di sua conoscenza, il quale sorrise felicissimo appena lo vide e gracchiò con una vocina sottile sottile.  
-Jamil-san!  
Oh no, quello era davvero Azul.  
Floyd non sembrò molto contento della sua reazione e strofinò le nocche della sua mano destra contro il capo del piccolo, mentre lo sgridava.  
-Come mai ora sei così felice? Non ti basto io per sorridere? Fai i capricci finché non arriva Jamil?  
Ovviamente, quella creaturina si lamentò e parecchio, tentò di fermare la sua mano e gli strinse l’altro braccio con più forza, con tutti i suoi tentacoli.  
Jamil tentò di dire che no, non voleva saperne niente e no, non lo avrebbe aiutato a risolvere la situazione e no, continuava a non volerne sapere niente quando ecco che anche il secondo fratello arrivò di corsa, raggiungendo il gemello con il fiatone.  
-Floyd, sei riuscito a calmarl-?  
Jade poi lo vide, grembiule allacciato in vita e il brik bianco ancora in mano.  
Fu più veloce di Jamil, purtroppo.  
-N-  
-Jamil-san, dobbiamo chiederti un grossissimo favore! Vitale!  
Il ragazzo murena prese in mano il piccolo polpo, che intuendo a livello istintivo cosa stesse per accadere lasciò la presa sul braccio di Floyd e si lasciò trasportare – con suo enorme disappunto, fu però depositato sopra una delle sedie alte che costeggiavano il tavolo, mentre Jade continuava la sua preghiera.  
-Bada a Azul per qualche ora, fintanto che non torna normale. Per favore.  
Jamil si irrigidì, e gli fu davvero difficile non abbassare lo sguardo a quella cosa cicciotta che lo fissava con insistenza, uno strano colorito rosso sulle guance altrimenti pallide.  
-Perché mai voi-?  
-Il Mostro ha bisogno urgente di noi, non possiamo badare a lui. E poi, se qualcun altro venisse a sapere di questo spiacevole incidente, sicuramente ne approfitterebbe per fargli qualcosa di male.  
Finse una lacrima, del dispiacere sincero, dimentico che Jamil era assolutamente insensibile al dolore altrui quando questo cozzava con i suoi interessi personali.  
-Azul, in questo momento, è indifeso alle angherie dei maligni, e noi non siamo abbastanza forti da aiutarlo. Ma siamo sicuri che tu sia la persona giusta per questo incarico.  
Si era fatto avanti anche Floyd, che in quel momento sorrideva radioso.  
-Tu hai molta pazienza a trattare con certa gente, sicuro saprai fargli da babysitter meglio di noi!  
-Meglio di noi che corriamo da una parte all’altra del Mostro, sicuramente!  
-È sempre Azul, solo che un po’ rimpicciolito!  
-O meglio, è sempre Azul ma senza la malizia di diciassette anni di vita. Solo di sette.  
-Quindi è assolutamente adorabile.  
-Almeno finché non ti si artiglia al braccio. Stai attento ai suoi tentacoli, Jamil-san, mi raccomando.  
I due gemelli lo guardarono sorridendo e imitando loro lo stesso fece anche il piccolo Azul, tutto tronfio.  
Jamil trattene il tic all’occhio e zittì quella vocina nella sua testa che gli suggeriva di usare la propria Magia Unica per ordinare loro di sbattere da soli la testa contro il muro – su Floyd poi non avrebbe neanche funzionato, dannazione.  
Sospirò, arreso.  
-Quanto dura questa cosa?  
-Non lo sappiamo in realtà. Abbiamo alterato un po’ la pozione originale, ma quella aveva una durata di circa cinque ore.  
-Cosa avete fatto esattamente?  
Le due murene scelsero di girarsi verso l’ingresso in quell’esatto momento, in sincrono.  
-Serpentello, sapevamo di poter contare su di te.  
-Jamil-san è sempre una persona così tanto generosa, con i suoi amici.  
Salutarono lui e salutarono anche il piccolo polpo, che sventolò una manina paffuta nella loro direzione; si premunirono anche di chiudere ben bene il portone d’ingresso della cucina, e i loro passi veloci li portarono ben lontano in qualche istante appena.  
Così, una volta rimasti soli, Jamil sospirò una seconda volta e abbassò lo sguardo a quella creaturina, che con tutta l’innocenza e la temerarietà dei bambini piccoli, gli sorrise.  
-Voglio un budino!  
Sì, i gemelli avevano ragione: era proprio Azul, con tutta la sua pretenziosità e lo sguardo da pesce. Jamil provò a essere gentile, perché d’altronde si trattava di un bambino e tutti i bambini posso permettersi di fare qualche capriccio. Quindi, gli sorrise.  
-Per…?  
-Per mangiarlo! Ho fame!  
La sua capacità decennale di sopprimere i propri pensieri lo aiutò molto in quel frangente. Sfoderò un sorriso angelico quasi, che fu un doppio colpo mortale quando tentò di parlargli come una persona adulta avrebbe dovuto fare con un bambino.  
-Sai, i bambini cattivi non mangiano la merenda-  
-Io non sono un bambino! Sono un polpo!  
Contò fino a tre, poi decise di stuzzicarlo un poco.  
-I polpetti cattivi non mangiano la merenda. Mangiano soltanto frutta e verdura, a ogni pasto.  
-Oh, no! Non voglio!  
-In questo caso, cosa devi chiedere?  
L’espressione spaventata del piccolo traballò appena, perché doveva aver intuito che la carta della pena non avrebbe funzionato, a quel punto. Abbassò lo sguardo e divenne rosso d’imbarazzo.  
-P-per favore, Jamil-san…  
Il ragazzo di Scarabia si ritenne abbastanza soddisfatto, quindi non infierì ulteriormente.  
Guardò piuttosto l’orologio tondo appeso al muro, notando un particolare non irrilevante.  
-Ormai è quasi ora di cena…  
Proprio in quel momento, il pancino di Azul rilasciò un suono lamentoso, che desiderava attenzioni. Il polpo cercò di coprirsi il ventre con le manine paffute, ma paffuto era anche il suo stomaco e non riusciva proprio a celarlo, se non in minima parte.  
Jamil lo trovava sinceramente adorabile.  
Il ragazzo gli sorrise in modo amabile, cominciando a raccogliere ingredienti.  
-Non ho un budino ma posso prepararti qualcosa che potrebbe piacerti.  
Azul recuperò subito il proprio sorriso, agitando i piccoli tentacoli in aria.  
Lo vide prendere le cipolle e i legumi, un intero pezzo di aglio e tutti i barattolini delle spezie. Uno in particolare, lo avvicinò aperto al polpo, per farglielo annusare.  
-Vuoi il curry?  
-Sì!  
-Bravo. Dà sempre quel tocco in più perfetto.  
-Voglio anche un bacio!  
-Quello te lo darò dopo, ora è tempo di cucinare.  
Ovviamente, mise una quantità di curry nell’impasto che valeva per almeno tre persone, ma ricordava come Azul ormai avesse il palato abituato alla quantità di spezie che metteva nei propri piatti – o almeno, sperava che anche quella sua alternativa micro avesse conservato quella capacità.  
Una volta preparata la miscela, fu soddisfatto.  
-E ora-  
Prese una padella grande e la riempì di olio di riso, portandolo a un’altra temperatura.  
Dopo aver fatto delle palline con l’impasto e averle ricoperte di pane grattugiato, le fece friggere con attenzione, girandole di tanto in tanto per cuocerle da ogni lato. Cercò anche qualche salsa nel frigo per accompagnare il tutto, l’unica cosa che trovò fu un barattolo di maionese poco senapata e del wakamole poco piccante. Decise che poteva provare: mise entrambi in un angolo del grande piatto, qualora Azul desiderasse arrischiarsi a quella strana combinazione.  
Lo servì, quindi, dopo qualche minuto.  
-Ecco qua, tutte per te.  
Il piccolo polpo non aveva ancora mai visto i falafel, eppure l’odore fu più che invitante.  
Allungò le manine per afferrarne uno, ma subito si allontanò lasciando ricadere nel piatto il pezzo. Era stato avventato.  
-Ahi, scottano-  
Jamil fu subito da lui con un panno umido; gli pulì le dita sporche e lo rimproverò un poco.  
-Ho appena finito di friggerli, è normale. Ah, sei proprio come Kalim-  
Vide le labbra del piccolo arricciarsi in un broncio, cosa che trovò alquanto strana.  
-Cosa c’è? Perché fai quella faccia, ora?  
-Io non sono Kalim-san…  
-Ovvio che tu non lo sia, ma se ti comporti così sei altrettanto avventato e sconsiderato.  
L’espressione di Azul non mutò e questo lo fece sospirare.  
Dopo aver finito di pulirlo, controllò che le sue dita non fossero troppo rosse – ma non sembravano esserci danni ingenti.  
Così, raggiunto il lavabo, recuperò dallo scolapiatti una forchetta che poi gli allungò.  
-Ecco, prendili con questa.  
Azul ritrovò il sorriso. Aprì la bocca e chiuse gli occhi, perché voleva chiaramente essere imboccato. Oltre che aver perso quella poco utile resistenza a mangiare cose molto caloriche, era diventato ancora più sfacciato di prima, in maniera del tutto innocente. Desiderava attenzioni nel modo più puro che conosceva.  
Jamil rimase sorpreso dalla cosa, poi ne rise appena. Divise in due il primo falafel e lo infilzò con i denti della forchetta.  
-Che viziato che sei. Ma non pensare che quando tornerai normale farò di nuovo una cosa del genere.  
Il primo morso lo fece letteralmente squittire, con grande piacere di Jamil.  
Al secondo, bagnato con un poco di maionese, lanciò un piccolo strillo estasiato e mosse i tentacoli in aria, arricciandone la punta.  
Al terzo morso, guardò dritto il ragazzo negli occhi.  
-Tu mi piaci molto, Jamil-san.  
-Questo lo so. Sono il tuo fidanzato.  
Fidanzato segreto, ma pur sempre fidanzato.  
Azul arrossì molto, moltissimo. Jamil si chiese se fosse quella la reale reazione che la sua versione più grande provava ogni volta che Jamil lo ribadiva, o faceva anche la minima azione gentile nei suoi confronti. Si ritrovò ad arrossire a propria volta quando il polpo cominciò a cantilenare una serie di complimenti.  
-Cucini benissimo e sei bello. E poi, sei così intelligente…  
Gli sorrise e accettò l’ennesimo morso.  
Tuttavia, non lo lasciò andare affatto e non gli diede il modo di rilassarsi neanche un istante.  
-Io ti piaccio?  
-Che domanda è, questa?  
-Rispondimi.  
Chiuse persino la bocca, in modo che non potesse essere distratto da altro.  
Ecco, di nuovo la sua insistenza. Essendo soli, a Jamil non sarebbe costato in realtà nulla rispondergli, ma volle comunque farsi un po’ beffe di lui – ogni tanto ci voleva anche quello, sennò si sarebbe montato la testa e chissà che avrebbe fatto. Jamil ancora ricordava con un certo terrore la sua promessa di riempirgli la camera di petali di rosa e farsi trovare nudo con del cioccolato addosso, alla prima occasione speciale.  
Bagnò il falafel con più maionese per poi passargli direttamente la forchetta.  
-Finisci di mangiare. Io intanto devo fare una cosa, va bene? Rimani qui tranquillo.  
Azul non ne fu tanto felice, anche se prese la forchetta dalle sue dita. Continuò a mangiare mogio mogio, mentre Jamil tornava a rovistare tra i cassetti; non aveva ancora rinunciato all’idea di farsi uno spuntino, e se Azul si fosse comportato in modo un po’ più uguale al solito, forse sarebbe anche riuscito a cucinarsi qualcosa.  
Latte di cocco e avena, mancava però qualcosa.  
-Ah, dove ho messo la frusta-?  
-È qui!  
Il piccolo polpo, desideroso di rifarsi del piccolo torto, si era allungato dalla sedia verso il tavolo e aveva afferrato con le sue mani l’oggetto, posto sul ripiano. Questo però aveva portato la sedia su cui era seduto inevitabilmente indietro, tanto che Jamil la vide proprio sul punto di cadere.  
-Attento!  
E la sedia cadde, mentre Azul riuscì ad aggrapparsi al tavolo per quei due secondi per permettere a Jamil di raggiungerlo e di prenderlo – purtroppo, lo spavento lo fece inchiostrare, spargendo per terra e sul fianco del tavolo una grande macchia nera. Jamil ne fu abbastanza disgustato, cominciò a urlare.  
-Ah, hai sporcato tutto!  
-Scusami-  
-Ti avevo detto di stare tranquillo e fermo! Perché non mi hai ascoltato? Ora guarda che disastro!  
Lo sentì tremare, gelatina morbida tra le sue braccia.  
Osò abbassare lo sguardo a lui, un po’ terrorizzato da cosa avrebbe visto, l’irritazione volata via.  
-Azul?  
Il polpo aveva le manine alla bocca, tentava di trattenere i singhiozzi nascenti in gola e i suoi occhi erano colmi di liquido nero che si sarebbe trasformato ben presto in una scia di lacrime d’inchiostro interminabili. Jamil sentì il suo piccolo cuore battere velocissimo.  
Ebbe un brivido di terrore.  
-Azul, no…  
Ma neppure la sua preghiera lo fermò dal lanciare il primo, chiarissimo e terribilissimo, singhiozzo. I suoi tentacoli si erano ritirati tutti sotto il corpo, in un gesto di autodifesa.  
Jamil cominciò a temere davvero il peggio quando vide la prima lacrima cadere dall’angolo del suo occhio, in una riga scura che gli solcò la guancia. Provò a consolarlo.  
-Suvvia, Azul… Ora non piangere, così ci sarà altro inchiostro…  
Le sue parole però non sortirono alcun effetto. Provò anche a cullarlo un po’, ma nulla.  
Sospirò, affranto.  
-Se canto qualcosa, la smetti di piangere?  
Il polpo smise subito di fare alcunché, attento e con lo sguardo fisso al suo viso. Piccolo ruffiano.  
Jamil assottigliò lo sguardo.  
-Ma guarda un po’ se-  
Alla minaccia di ricominciare a piangere – data da quegli occhi ancora liquidi e dai pugnetti stretti stretti – Jamil si ritrovò a sospirare di nuovo e a cedere davvero.  
-Ok ok, ora canto. Tu stai tranquillo.  
L’inchiostro stava cominciando a diventare fin troppo appiccicoso e a lui non venivano in mente canzoni abbastanza popolari e conosciute anche fuori dal suo regno. Avrebbe potuto cominciare a cantare le sue canzoni rap preferite, ma dubitava che Azul le apprezzasse davvero, per quando la sua forma adolescente lo riempisse sempre di complimenti e vezzeggiativi e parole dolci.  
Gli venne quindi in mente una vecchissima canzone, che cantava insieme a Kalim quando erano piccoli. Pensò fosse adatta – si schiarì la voce e cominciò.  
- _La mia terra di fiabe e magia, credi a me, ha i cammelli che van su e giù…_  
Un’occhiata in basso, vide Azul praticamente interdetto, immobile e silenzioso, che lo fissava con occhi spalancati e meravigliati. Quindi, continuò.  
- _E ti trovi in galera anche senza un perché – che barbarie! Ma è la mia tribù._  
Il polpo si agitò tra le sue braccia: strillò la strofa successiva, con una voce bianca capace di prendere qualsiasi nota abituata al canto.  
Dondolò un poco e fece una sorta di duetto con lui, sempre più entusiasta.  
 _-Brilla il sole da sud, soffia il vento da nord!_  
 _-C’è un’intensa complicità._  
 _-Sul tappeto ora va, dove andare lui sa-_  
A quel punto Jamil partì da solo, perché per il ritornello serviva una voce piena, che il piccolo polpo non poteva avere.  
 _-Nelle notti d’oriente andrà!_  
Alzò persino la voce, le sue gambe si mossero da sole e fecero una sorta di volteggio sbilenco, una delle sue braccia si alzò in aria come la bacchetta di un direttore d’orchestra e i suoi capelli svolazzarono a ogni gesto della sua testa.  
 _-Le notti d’orieeeeeeeente! Tra le spezie e i bazaaaaaaaar! Sono calde lo sai, più calde che mai! Ti potranno incantaaaaaaaaar!_  
Il piccolo polpo, che si agitava molto tra le sue braccia, si unì a lui sulla fine della piccola canzone, felicissimo.  
 _-Le notti d’orieeeeeeeente! Con la luna nel bluuuuuu! Non farti abbagliar-_  
 _-Potresti bruciar, di passione anche tu!_  
Squittì senza vergogna, con i tentacoli rilassati e tutti arricciati.  
Jamil si ricompose un poco, portandosi di nuovo i capelli dietro l’orecchio e, come se nulla fosse, gli sorrise amabilmente.  
-Vedo che stai meglio.  
Gli concesse persino una carezza sulla testa, che Azul apprezzò tantissimo, così tanto che catturò la sua mano tra le proprie e avvolse il suo polso con due dei suoi tentacoli.  
-Jamil-san! Hai una voce bellissima! Proprio, proprio bellissima! Cantiamo ancora una volta assieme!  
-Io non credo che-  
-Per favore!  
Aveva il viso ancora sporco di nero inchiostro, in un macello di colori.  
Jamil non desiderava essere cattivo con lui, né tanto meno spezzare le sue innocenti speranze; tuttavia, c’erano altre urgenze da svolgere, e glielo spiegò con un’altra carezza.  
-Un’altra volta, ora devo pulire tutto qui e devo finire di cucinare. E tu devi finire di mangiare i tuoi falafel. Se non lo fai sarò molto triste...  
Imitò l’espressione che Azul aveva avuto prima, e stranamente ottenne l’effetto desiderato.  
-Li finisco tutti! Ma solo per farti contento!  
-Certo, certo…  
Prima di metterlo su un’altra sedia, lo pulì delicatamente con alcuni fogli di carta assorbente. Cercò di inumidirli con un po’ d’acqua quando si rese conto che grattavano la pelle sensibilissima di Azul, ottenendo un risultato migliore.  
Quindi, prese un panno e lo appoggiò alla sedia, depositandoci sopra Azul. Si occupò quindi dell’inchiostro a terra e sul tavolo, pulendo con gli stracci sotto il lavandino. Non fu un lavoro eccessivamente lungo, come aveva temuto all’inizio: era più l’impressione che il danno fatto nel concreto.  
Una volta terminato, tornò da Azul, davanti a un piattino completamente vuoto e con la bocca unta di olio fritto. Fu ancora intenerito.  
-Sai? Sei molto carino anche così.  
Il piccolo polpo arrossì alle sue parole, molto contento. Era la risposta alla sua domanda, e anche se aveva dovuto aspettare più di dieci minuti per averla, ne fu ancora più felice.  
-All’inizio non mi piacevi per niente, perché eri troppo insistente. Ma poi…  
-Ti ho conquistato col mio fascino!  
-Uhm, sì, sì. Proprio quello.  
Quando però Azul tentò di alzare di nuovo i propri tentacoli in aria, Jamil ne vide la difficoltà.  
La sua pelle aveva perso quella patina lucida che la copriva tutta, aprendosi invece di piccoli pori che tentavano di respirare qualcosa a cui non erano abituati. Si mise in allarme.  
-Vieni qui, ti stai seccando troppo.  
Lo sollevò e lo portò al lavandino pulito, riuscendo a infilarcelo dentro; incredibile quanto piccini fossero i polpi di quell’età. Quando riuscì a tenerlo fermo nell’aprire il rubinetto dell’acqua, notò dei piccoli cerchietti rossi sulla pelle del proprio braccio. Azul sghignazzò alla sua sorpresa.  
-Oh, ma queste-  
-Sono i baci dei miei tentacoli!  
-Ecco cosa intendevano i gemelli…  
Il polpo ridacchiò ancora, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di divertente – esattamente come la sua versione più grande ridacchiava ogni volta che Jamil scopriva succhiotti in punti assurdi che Azul stranamente si era dimenticato di dirgli. Non volle pensare che sarebbe stato ancora più difficile giustificare una cosa del genere.  
Cercò di regolare la temperatura del rubinetto, per non bollire il piccolo.  
-L’acqua è calda abbastanza?  
Azul sorrise e fece un gesto di assenso con la testa, dopodiché gli prese la mano e gliela strinse forte, felice di aver conquistato il suo tesoro inestimabile.  
Jamil vide il colore della sua pelle farsi più acceso, nel lilla che gli copriva tutto il petto e nel nero inchiostro che invece si allungava nella parte inferiore del corpo e sulla sua schiena. Anche le ventose sotto i tentacoli si aprivano con più facilitò, e i suoi capelli divennero subito più lucenti.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo dolce, che ricordava notti intime e altri luoghi.  
Ma Jamil abbassò troppo la guardia, perché fu colto completamente di sorpresa quando il portone della cucina venne spalancato di nuovo ed entrò Kalim tutto preoccupato.  
-Jamil! Allora sei davvero qui! Ti ho cercato ovu-  
Si pietrificò sul posto quando, sporgendosi appena nella sua direzione, Jamil rivelò il piccolo polpo nel lavandino. Il ragazzo con i capelli scuri si irrigidì proprio malgrado quando l’espressione del Capo Dormitorio mutò e divenne gioviale, allegra, intenerita.  
-Ma chi è quello? Tuo figlio?  
Quella parola, unita all’assoluta innocenza di Kalim – uno dei pochissimi in tutta la scuola che sapesse della relazione di Jamil e Azul – fecero arrossire con ferocia il ragazzo con i capelli lunghi.  
-Kalim, non puoi essere davvero così stupido da farmi una domanda del genere!  
L’altro si avvicinò trotterellando, con gli occhi fissi sul piccolo.  
-Assomiglia così tanto ad Azul!  
Jamil fu sul punto di rivelare l’identità del polpetto, ma ricordò all’improvviso le parole dei gemelli. Si fidava di Kalim, non si fidava però della sua capacità di mantenere il minimo segreto, e già il fatto che lo avesse visto era di per sé un gran problema. Così, intercettò le parole del piccolo e rispose per lui.  
-Io sono Azul-  
-Azulino! Si chiama Azulino. È il fratello minore di Azul.  
Al broncio di Azul, rispose con un occhiolino, che trasformò tutto quello in un gioco. Così, il piccolo ridacchiò un poco e accettò le sue parole.  
Tuttavia, Kalim fu ancora più perplesso di prima.  
-Fratello minore? Non mi ricordavo ne avesse uno!  
-Sì, oggi era la giornata “porta tuo fratello minore a scuola”.  
-Ah, ma allora-  
-Solo per i polpi, tu non hai infranto nessuna regola. Stai tranquillo.  
Fece finta di aver capito, come se Jamil non riuscisse a leggere incomprensione nel suo sguardo vacuo.  
Arrivato a propria volta davanti al lavello, si chinò in avanti e salutò il piccolo polpo.  
-Ciao, Azulino.  
Azul non lo recepì inizialmente come una minaccia, gli sorrise e sventolò i propri piccoli tentacoli, imitando il gesto di lui – e facendolo squittire di tenerezza.  
-Sembri un coniglietto!  
-Ah, che carino! Posso prenderti in braccio?  
Ma quando Kalim allungò le mani verso di lui, Azul si aggrappò con tutte le proprie forze al braccio di Jamil, unica ancora di salvezza.  
-Nooooo!  
Qualche secondo di silenzio, Kalim ci tentò ancora.  
E Azul strillò di nuovo.  
-Noooooo!  
Al terzo tentativo, Jamil comprese la perfidia di quel gesto e ci mise fine, perché non voleva uscire anche mezzo sordo da quell’assurda esperienza.  
-N-  
-La vogliamo smettere, per favore?  
Azul usò la sua mano per schermarsi da Kalim, mentre questo ridacchiava e si allontanava un poco dal lavandino, perché il polpo non si sentisse più un target.  
Poi, il giovane con i capelli chiari si rivolse a Jamil  
-Mi ero preoccupato, non vedendoti tornare in Dormitorio. Pensavo fossi arrabbiato con me.  
-Azul mi ha lasciato con questo affare da sbrigare, ma fra poco dovrebbe tornare a riprenderselo.  
Kalim sorrise.  
Notò il piattino con le briciole di fritto, le varie pentole e la ciotola con i rimasugli di un impasto che conosceva abbastanza bene – e ovviamente, il barattolino del curry pieno solo per un terzo. Intuì cosa fosse successo e ne fu ancora più felice, perché Jamil cucinava per ben poche persone al di fuori della sua cerchia personale. Quel piccolo polpo doveva aver fatto breccia nel suo cuore, in qualche modo.  
Gli diede alcune piccole pacche sulla spalla, contento di lui.  
-Visto che stai bene, torno al Dormitorio! I ragazzi non sanno fare nulla, senza di me!  
Alle sue risa, Jamil evitò di fare commenti.  
Tuttavia, lo fermò prima che sparisse nella scuola. Doveva quantomeno ridimensionare i possibili danni futuri: era impossibile far tacere Kalim, ma almeno renderlo un poco più consapevole e un poco più attento era qualcosa di fattibile.  
-Ah, Kalim. Azul mi ha chiesto di essere molto discreto riguardo suo fratello. Sai, è molto timido, non gli piace aver gente in giro.  
-Sarò muto come un pesce! Anzi, come un polpo!  
Un’ultima risata che sapeva di gran divertimento, un ultimo saluto al piccolo polpo, e sparì dietro il portone d’ingresso.  
Azul borbottò qualcosa, un poco contrariato.  
-I polpi mica sono muti… io parlo un sacco…  
-Lascia stare, ogni tanto dice quel genere di cose.  
Sospirò di nuovo, sconsolato.  
Nel fare quel gesto, sentì un vero e proprio brivido di freddo. Controllò con lo sguardo che la finestra non fosse aperta, ma le sue ante erano ben chiuse; ricontrollando l’ora, si rese conto che si era fatto abbastanza tardino e che quindi l’aria era diventata inevitabilmente freschina per quello.  
Cercò con lo sguardo la propria felpa, ma non la trovò né all’attaccapanni all’ingresso né sullo schienale delle sedie. Ipotizzò d’averla dimenticata nella classe dell’ultima ora, al banco dove si era seduto.  
E quello era un altro problema, perché con la magia l’avrebbe sicuramente richiamata con facilità, ma non poteva usare la magia per quel tipo di incantesimi all’interno della struttura scolastica – come non poteva correre per i corridoi, non poteva urlare in classe, non poteva appendere la gente a testa in giù sui rami degli alberi: tutte regole scolastiche stupide e inutili.  
Guardò il piccolo polpo nel lavandino, assolutamente ignaro dei suoi pensieri. Azul continuava a schiaffeggiare il gettito dell’acqua con i propri tentacolini, spruzzandola ovunque.  
Poteva correre all’aula e riprendersi la felpa, nella speranza che in quei cinque minuti nessuno entrasse nelle cucine e vedesse qualcosa di vivo lì dove c’erano solo ingredienti e spezie. Ebbe un brutto flash su una favola che gli leggevano da piccino, di un povero granchio regale che combatteva contro un cuoco francese per non farsi bollire vivo.  
Pensò che fosse il caso di nascondere Azul, prima che succedesse qualcosa di grave. Quindi spense l’acqua del rubinetto, prese un panno di telo pulito e avvolse il piccolo polpo, sollevandolo dal lavandino.  
-Io mi devo allontanare un attimo, Azul. Solo cinque minuti! Tu resta tranquillo e aspettami qua!  
Lo mise in un armadietto della credenza, vicino alle pentole più grosse. Pessima allusione, ma non poté fare altrimenti.  
Quando il piccolo polpo sembrò sul punto di piangere di nuovo, perché a quanto pareva non gradiva essere lasciato solo proprio da Jamil, il giovane gli allungò una carezzina, che lo calmò un pochetto.  
-Solo cinque minuti, promesso.  
Il piccolo, siccome sempre di Azul si trattata, fece qualcosa di inaspettato. Gli circondò il collo con i tentacoli e lo attirò a sé, obbligandolo quasi a cadere in avanti e scontrarsi con lo spigolo dell’armadietto per potergli dare un bacetto sulla guancia. Dopodiché, sghignazzò.  
-Quando torni me lo restituisci!  
Arrossì persino, il maledetto.  
Jamil sospirò, mentre si liberava dei suoi tentacolini e li rimetteva dentro le pieghe del panno.  
-Sì, sì. Certo…   
Uscì dopo essersi liberato del grembiule, spegnendo tutte le luci della cucina in modo da gettare ombra all’interno della stanza.  
Prese a camminare il più velocemente possibile, facendo forza con talloni e polpacci e schizzando in avanti ai bordi del corridoio. A quell’ora della sera, ben pochi altri studenti erano rimasti all’interno della struttura principale del campus, poiché rientrati per la maggior parte nei propri Dormitori oppure chiusi in qualche laboratorio, o ancora a mensa o in biblioteca. Non c’era quindi quasi nessuno, a parte lui.  
Appena entrò nella classe di Evocazione, vide la propria felpa appesa all’appendiabiti. Veloce la riprese e quindi tornò indietro.  
Era quasi giunto alle cucine ormai, quando vide sul pavimento del corridoio una scia di macchie scure che lo fece preoccupare non poco. Pensò, anzi sperò, che fosse la scia lasciata da Floyd qualche ora prima, quando assieme al gemello gli avevano lasciato il problema sotto forma di polpo ed erano scappati poi via. Tuttavia, a quel punto decise di correre per quei pochi metri, spalancò il portone con il cuore in tumulto e gridò.  
-Azul!  
Nessuna risposta, e la scia scura andava esattamente al mobiletto dove lui aveva messo il piccolo polpo. Volle comunque verificare per essere certo, benché le macchie d’inchiostro un po’ ovunque fossero già loro un enorme e significativo indizio: non trovò proprio niente e nessuno, tra quelle pentole, neppure lo straccio con cui lo aveva avvolto.  
Nel panico, si guardò attorno inutilmente. Le tracce lasciate dal polpo suggerivano che avesse avuto paura di qualcosa, e che poi fosse stato mosso di forza. Insomma, qualcuno era entrato nella cucina e lo aveva preso.  
Compreso questo, Jamil si alzò veloce e corse fuori, dimentico di ogni buon senso e stupida regola scolastica. Pensò solo di striscio, tra un insulto a ogni possibile divinità e l’altro, che non poteva essere stato un caso quanto accaduto, perché davvero troppo poco era il tempo che aveva lasciato Azul da solo; una conclusione veloce fu che qualcuno già sapeva della sua presenza e aveva atteso che lui uscisse dalla cucina per muoversi. Ma non poteva essere stato Kalim a diffondere la notizia, a meno che non avesse urlato con un megafono a tutta la scuola che Azul avesse un fantomatico fratello nell’esatto momento in cui aveva lasciato la cucina; molto difficile.  
Quindi, quelle persone erano già appostate da quando i due gemelli lo avevano lasciato solo. Decise di odiarle immensamente, per propria soddisfazione personale.  
Le tracce d’inchiostro non lo portarono troppo lontano, solo qualche corridoio e un paio di angoli – per fortuna, l’allenamento sportivo lo aveva dotato di un’ottima velocità e un’ottima resistenza, così non gli fu difficile trovarli.  
Sentì già da diversi metri di distanza le loro urla, gli insulti e le imprecazioni. Ringraziò ancora una volta che nella scuola non ci fossero persone oltre a loro, altrimenti tutti li avrebbero notati e avrebbero notato anche Azul.  
Decelerò quando riuscì a vederli, coperti d’inchiostro da capo a piedi. Azul era tra le loro braccia, ma continuava a schiaffeggiarli con i propri tentacoli, o a stringerli, o a morderli, e usava il proprio inchiostro come arma d’offesa. Non doveva neanche strillare per essere odioso: bastava che lo afferrassero per ricevere inchiostro in faccia, strillare e passarselo di mano in mano. Jamil si chiese come fosse accaduto che fossero arrivati fin lì in quelle condizioni, e quale obiettivo tanto grande il loro fosse per subire tutto quello.  
Ma appena Azul lo vide, trillò di felicità, e riuscì a rotolare a terra. Jamil usò la propria magia per lanciare un colpo di avvertimento e avere l’attenzione di quei ragazzi.  
-Si può sapere cosa state facendo a quel piccolo polpo? Non mi sembra proprio che voi gli piacciate.  
Azul fece un segno vigoroso con la testa che diceva proprio no, proprio non gli piacevano.  
I ragazzi in questione erano furiosi, indicarono il polpetto con tutti i loro indici.  
-Questo maledetto non fa altro che spruzzarci inchiostro addosso!  
-È un piccolo demone senza freni! Mi ha morso cinque volte!  
-E a me ha stritolato il braccio. Tre volte!  
Jamil sogghignò, piuttosto soddisfatto della caparbietà di Azul. Tuttavia, non era utile alla contrattazione che lui li provocasse, quindi tentò un’altra via.  
-Vi prego di restituirmelo, quel polpo deve tornare con me.  
Al limite della pazienza, uno dei tre quasi glielo cedette.  
-Prenditelo indietro, a noi non ci-  
Fu però zittito dal suo compagno, divisa Octavinelle e sguardo perfido. Doveva essere uno dei tanti vessati da Azul in persona – o in polpo – e che aveva pensato, giustamente, di aver trovato l’occasione per rifarsi dei soprusi subiti, senza effettivamente immaginare a cosa sarebbe andato incontro. Non si fece scrupoli quindi a usare tutta la propria cattiveria.  
-Se ci tieni tanto, vieni a riprendertelo! Questo coso da qui non si muove!  
Ma fu più scena che altro, perché nel momento in cui tentò di estrarre la penna magica e affrontare Jamil, l’inchiostro di cui era lordo gli impedì la manovra e fece scivolare tutto. La penna magica finì a terra, e così anche lui quando tentò di prenderla. Azul sghignazzò, perfido, e quando il secondo ragazzo tentò di riacciuffarlo e svignarsela, cadde a terra sopra il compagno. Il terzo tizio non provò neppure a muoversi, a malapena stabile sui propri stessi piedi.  
Così, senza riuscire a mascherare un sorrisetto di soddisfazione, Jamil ebbe tutto il tempo e la calma di riporre la propria penna magica, avvicinarsi a loro, prendere in braccio Azul, avvolgerlo nella propria felpa, allontanarsi e nascondersi assieme al piccolo dentro una classe, proprio mentre arrivava il professor Stein e vedeva i tre malcapitati con quel macello nero e appiccicoso.  
Schiena contro il muro, si godette le urla del professore che non credette neanche a una sola parola dei mascalzoni, li sollevò da terra con la propria magia e li portò lontano, per punirli adeguatamente. Il polpo sghignazzò ancora, tuttavia Jamil gli fece cenno di non fare alcun rumore – così Azul schiacciò la propria bocca con entrambe le mani, rifugiandosi contro il suo petto. Solo in quel modo si sentiva protetto e al sicuro, finalmente poté rilassarsi.  
Jamil fece un piccolo sospiro e gli concesse qualche carezza, che il piccolo gradì molto. Non aveva mai visto Azul lottare come se fosse in pericolo la propria stessa vita, era stato quasi divertente in un certo senso. Ma con tutta quella gente, non poteva certo tornare in cucina, dove c’erano altre prove del misfatto.  
Pensò velocemente a dove potersi dirigere, e l’unica soluzione fu di andare ai bagni, dove avrebbe potuto utilizzare la doccia sia per lavare Azul sia per mantenere idratata la sua pelle.  
Aprì appena l’anta della porta, notando che non ci fosse nessuno. Come un serpente, strisciò contro il muro fino alla propria destinazione, controllando a ogni angolo la presenza o meno di persone.  
Però, quando Azul fu messo davanti a un box doccia, la sua espressione divenne terribile.  
-No.  
Disse solo questo, fu sufficiente perché Jamil alzasse gli occhi al cielo. Il ragazzo provò persino a entrare con lui, e Azul cominciò a dare avvisaglie che si sarebbe messo a strillare lì e in quel momento, se solo avesse osato davvero.  
Si stava pentendo di averlo salvato, dopotutto.  
Jamil pensò veloce a un’altra soluzione. Non avrebbe potuto lavarlo nei lavandini del bagno, perché erano troppo piccoli. Pensò che nel bagno dei professori c’erano alcune vasche che potevano davvero fare al loro caso. Sospirò profondamente, raccogliendo tutta la propria limitata pazienza, uscì dal bagno degli studenti e si appropinquò a quello degli insegnanti.  
La sensazione che provò fu quella di entrare in un territorio sacro, inviolabile. Il bagno dei professori era molto più largo, spazioso e illuminato di quello degli studenti, c’erano dei grandissimi specchi e un intero armadio ricolmo di biancheria pulita. Sentì un senso di ingiustizia vibrare sotto la propria pelle, ma cercò di non darle troppo peso – al momento, almeno.  
Appoggiò Azul dentro la prima vasca che trovò e subito aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua. Il polpo fu molto felice di tutto quello spazio, cominciò a rotolare sul fondo e a distendere i tentacoli, schiaffeggiando di nuovo l’acqua che si stava depositando. Prima di premere il tappo, Jamil lavò con lo spruzzino quanto più inchiostro possibile sia dal corpo del polpo sia dalla propria felpa; Azul ridacchiò nel mentre, perché le gocce gli facevano molto solletico.  
Jamil sollevò la felpa al bordo della vasca, dopodiché chiuse il tappo e cominciò a riempirla per bene, per fare nuotare un poco il piccolo polpo. Azul cominciò ad agitare i tentacoli ancora prima che ci fosse abbastanza acqua per muoversi, mimando il gesto che di solito faceva immerso nell’oceano. Sguazzò con incredibile felicità, assolutamente a proprio agio in quella forma.  
Jamil si ritrovò pensare suo malgrado, vedendolo così allegro e felice, a quanta tristezza doveva aver provato per passare da quello a un totale rifiuto nel mostrare la propria forma. Lui adorava davvero Azul, per quanto fosse restio ad ammetterlo; per quanto preferisse la sua versione che più conosceva e gli era familiare, avrebbe davvero voluto vedere più spesso quella più fragile e delicata, senza che ci fossero sotterfugi magici di mezzo.  
Il piccolo polpo lo vide fissarlo, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Sogghignò e si avvicinò a lui.  
-Vieni dentro anche tu!  
Per tentare di convincerlo, cominciò a schizzare acqua dappertutto. Jamil non fu assolutamente più propenso a entrare nella vasca con lui per questo, quanto piuttosto fermare la dispersione d’acqua sul pavimento che stava facendo – anche perché poi sarebbe stato lui quello che doveva lavare tutto.  
Si spogliò in fretta, mentre Azul arrossiva sempre più a ogni indumento tolto. Quando mise il primo piede dentro l’acqua, Azul si allontanò per fargli spazio, per poi schiantarglisi contro appena fu immerso completamente e avvolgendo tutto il suo ventre con i tentacolini.  
Jamil scacciò il pensiero che si sarebbe ritrovato i baci delle sue ventose in ogni luogo e in ogni spazio, altrimenti ne sarebbe uscito mentalmente distrutto. Lasciò persino che giocasse con i suoi capelli, ormai totalmente arreso a lui.  
Lo sentì strofinare il viso contro il suo petto, più di una volta. Si fermò solo quando gli diede qualche carezza, lo sentì tremare di contentezza.  
-Certo che sei un bel combinaguai, tu…  
Sogghignò, innocente.  
Poi, all’improvviso, si ricordò di una cosa vitalissima.  
-Il bacio!  
Dacché Jamil si stava rifiutando di capire, Azul si prese la briga di spiegarsi.  
-Mi devi dare il bacio di ritorno!  
-Ma tu non c’eri in cucina, quando sono tornato.  
Gli si riempirono gli occhi di liquido nero, di nuovo, e i suoi tentacoli si ritirarono tutti.  
-Quindi… niente bacio?  
Nessun capriccio: era davvero tristissimo per quella cosa. Come se il bacio di Jamil valesse tutta la sua felicità.  
Il ragazzo di Scarabia tentò di non esserne troppo felice. Lo accarezzò tra i capelli e gli fece una confessione.  
-Uno piccolino.   
Piccolino piccolino: Azul arrossì con tutto il viso quando Jamil lo alzò e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, facendolo pure strillare. E quando lo rimise di nuovo nell’acqua, quella cominciò a bollire, incresparsi in mille bolle tutto di colpo.  
Jamil ne fu abbastanza spaventato, tanto che tentò anche di alzarsi e uscire assieme ad Azul; tuttavia, un peso sempre più ingente lo bloccò all’altezza del bacino. Quando guardò in basso, le bolle coprivano persino la visuale impedendogli di vedere Azul, poi cominciò a alzarsi anche vapore perlaceo che fece il resto.  
Jamil non vide nulla per diversi secondi, un po’ nel panico.  
-Azul, giuro che non ti bacio più se deve succedere di nuovo questo-  
Ma a quel punto sentì una voce che conosceva molto bene, ridacchiante.  
-Oh, Jamil-san! Ti impressioni così tanto per qualche bolla e un po’ di vapore? Come se suscettibile.  
Vide due occhi chiari, un ciuffo grigio di traverso, lineamenti che aveva rimarcato con morsi più volte. Azul era tornato il se stesso diciasettenne, e ora stava in ammollo nella poca acqua rimasta, nella propria forma di polpo.  
E, comunque, non sembrava intenzionato a mollarlo.  
Jamil cercò di muoversi, un poco a disagio.  
-Sono felice che tu sia tornato normale, Azul. Era ora.  
Il polpo alzò un sopracciglio, con aria di sufficienza.  
-Io ho i ricordi un po’ confusi, ma davvero Floyd e Jade non ti hanno detto che bastava che tu mi dessi un bacio per farmi tornare normale? L’amore è l’antidoto per metà delle pozioni esistenti, dopotutto.  
E ridacchiò, perché in realtà se lo ricordava benissimo.  
-Che piccoli truffaldini che sono.  
Jamil contò fino a quindici prima di rispondere.  
-Già, proprio dei truffaldini.  
Azul ridacchiò alla sua espressione frustrata, tuttavia gli diede un piccolo bacio per farsi perdonare di tutto quello che era accaduto quella sera. La cucina, la canzone, l’inchiostro, il rapimento, l’inchiostro ancora, la vasca da bagno: se non fosse stato per Azul, certo Jamil non avrebbe sopportato nessuna di quelle cose e il polpo ne era ben consapevole.  
Alla fine, erano davvero il punto debole l’uno per l’altro.  
Lo baciò ancora, con quel suo sorriso ferino e malizioso sulle labbra con cui tentava sempre di sedurlo, riuscendoci – e Jamil, per ripicca, gli afferrò i capelli sulla nuca e spinse il suo viso contro di sé, approfondendo il bacio che univa le loro bocche.  
Lasciò un sospiro di sollievo lungo, lunghissimo, mentre il vapore si abbassava poco a poco. Quando vide il contorno dei tentacoli, voltò di lato il viso; certo, aveva sempre desiderato che Azul si rivelasse a lui, ma non voleva ottenere una cosa così importante con l’inganno, per colpa dello svolgersi di eventi incontrollabili.  
Azul capì il significato del gesto e sorride, apprezzando la premura.  
-Non ti preoccupare, Jamil-san. È tutto a posto, puoi guardare.  
Gli strinse il busto, sorridendo contro la sua pelle.  
-Dopo tutto quello che è successo, penso che tu te lo meriti. No?  
E per incoraggiarlo, Azul mosse uno dei suoi tentacoli verso di lui, toccando la sua mano con la propria punta. Jamil alzò il palmo in aria e Azul vi appoggiò il tentacolo sopra, in un contatto intimo per entrambi.  
Poi il giovane di Scarabia gli abbracciò le spalle, stringendolo appena.  
-Dove tieni la pozione per tornare umano, Azul?  
-Nella mia divisa ce n’è sempre una boccetta. La tengo in caso di necessità.  
-Dovrei andare a prenderla. Dove si trova?  
-Ah, è qui vicino. Nell’aula di alchimia.  
Ma non lo lasciò andare affatto, anzi.  
La preoccupazione di Jamil si sciolse a un suo sospiro rilassato, il sentirlo muoversi lento. Ancora qualche minuto e sarebbe tutto finito, come un sogno strano e fatto di corsa, con il cuore impazzito.  
Volle godersi quegli ultimi momenti di intimità, senza lasciare Azul da solo proprio nel momento di fragilità più estrema: lo immaginò pensare a quanto imbarazzante fosse rendersi conto di quanto successo, dei capricci fatti e delle cose ottenute col pianto – lui, che più di tutti aveva l’orgoglio di essere una persona che non chiedeva mai favori e nascondeva i propri sentimenti. Non era facile avere a che fare con lui, come pensò che non fosse facile avere a che fare con qualcuno come Jamil Viper.  
Ed era bello così, perché si amavano anche per questo. La totale fiducia che erano riusciti a maturare l’uno per l’altro era stata coltivata con una premura senza malizia e un tempo fatto di piccoli gesti, significativi silenzi.  
Lo chiamò appena, per un altro bacio. Vide per un secondo il riflesso di quel piccolo polpo paffuto, molta emozione e poco controllo. Quella versione di Azul mancava ugualmente di controllo, ma aveva una grazia ammaliante, una bellezza che lo irradiava. Lo preferiva davvero così.  
Jamil sorrise, appena premute le labbra contro le sue. Ancora qualche minuto – e intendeva godersene ogni secondo.  



End file.
